admit you love me
by streetzdanzer
Summary: When seaching for blue aqua, Pai finds lettuce sitting alone. He abducts her, in hope the mews will give up to save their fellow team mate. Will love bloom? Read to find out that pai is not as unsensitive as you think. Well, in my story he is not anyway!
1. An unexpected plan is born

Astie: Hey everyone! *poofs in lettuce and Pai*

Lettuce: Hey Astarte!

Astie: Hey lettuce

Lettuce: Where is Kish and Ichigo?

Astie: Back in my Konekochan's a real kitty

Lettuce: But that means…

Astie: This fan fic is about you!

Lettuce: YAY!

Astie: By the way, where is Pai?

Lettuce: He refused to come

Astie: Oh is that so? *travels to Tokyo mew mew land, invades Pai's lab, knocks him out and is dragged back here*

Lettuce: Let me guess, you knocked him out.

Astie: Yeah

Lettuce: Let me guess, with a fish?

Astie: No, with a mini shark

Lettuce: Sharks are fish

Astie: No they are not!

Lettuce: Yes they are

Astie: But I thought they were cousins to the dolphin?

Lettuce: They are

Astie: So, sharks must be a mammal

Lettuce: Look at these * Hands me two pictures* the shark has gills so they can breathe under water, but dolphins do not, they need air.

Astie: *Looks at the pictures carefully* you so photo shopped this.

Lettuce: Astarte, I am infused with a dolphin, I know what I am talking about

Astie: Prove that a shark is a fish.

Astie/lettuce: *go to an aquarium*

Lettuce: *Points at a shark, then to a dolphin* see

Astie: Come on lettuce, asking the feeders to paint on the gills, that was so low

Lettuce: Oh my god!

Astie: Just admit it I am right and you are wrong

Lettuce: Whatever. So how are we supposed to wake him up?

Astie: He will wake up in due time. Why?

Lettuce: Because, I want to make him admit he loves me.

Astie: Do not worry your pretty little head lettuce; you will get your fluff

Lettuce: Good

Gertrude the fish: glup glup glup

Astie: sorry I do not speak fish lettuce?

Lettuce: since when could?

Astie: since I said you can

Lettuce; okay, she says can you please stop hitting Pai over the head with her face

Astie: Okay * throws her back in to the sea

Gertrude the fish: glup glup

Astie: lettuce?

Lettuce: What?

Astarte: what did she say?

Lettuce: what, oh, she says thank you

Astie: Now would you like to do the disclaimer?

Lettuce: Okay, STREETZDANZER DOES NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Astie: Now on with the first chapter

* * *

><p><span>An unexpected plan is born<span>

Normal POV

Pai was flying over Tokyo's sky line, searching for any sign that there was blue aqua in the area.

"Mmm nothing on the radar yet." He sighed. The longer this mission took, the less time his people had any chance of survival left. Suddenly, the radar began to beep, and the radar showed up a faint signal of blue aqua, when he floated down to investigate, he quickly spotted the green mew.

"Lettuce." Pai muttered under his breath, "If she is here, that must mean the others are here." Pai crept closer to the green mew, and soon realised that she was in fact alone. He then got an idea on how to gain the planet.

"Sorry little mew mew, but I am afraid this may be the last time you see your planet again." H

Lettuce POV

"What a day!" I sighed. It was my day to have a day off. _It is about time Ryou let you have the day off, _but then again, she was actually pestered to have the day off, I mean, who would want to be away from Ryou Shirogane. He was the perfect gentlemen; well he was to me any way. I Went to the library and got a book out on history so I could study for this week's final, went shopping for my mother and took a stroll through the park on the way home. "I am beet," I checked my pulse. "I really should exercise more. I sat down on to a bench, took out a wrap and began to have a little rest before I began walking home again. I watched little kids playing on the playground, kids playing football and yep you guessed it, kids playing with kites.

"I wish I had time to fly a kite." I looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining in the corner of my eye, warming up my entire body.

"What a beautiful day!" I said cheerfully out load.

"If you think this day is beautiful…."

"W-WHOSE THERE!" I jumped up, startled. I heard a rippling noise behind me.

"Then you may need some stronger glasses little mew."

I tried to run, but he just teleported in front of me. My attempt to scream was cut off by his hand been whipped on to my mouth. His other arm wrapped a round my waist.

"Shh, do not fret," Pai hushed, "I will make sure your stay with us is a pleasant one. He teleported me away, leaving the abandoned shopping behind.

Pai Pov

I teleported me and lettuce to my bed room, purposely landing on my bed so I was on top of the screaming mew, I pinned her to the bed, which was for scaring purposes only.

"Get off of me please!" Lettuce mumbled under Pai's hand as she attempted to wriggle free.

"While you are in your human form, you cannot over power me, however, play you cards right and I will not take away your virginity, _well, I will not, but I am sure Kish will jump at the chance, _Am I clear?"

She nodded, fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Good, now, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth, scream and I will have no choice but to kill you, okay?"

She nodded again. I slowly removed my hands, and she kept quiet.

"How ever, I do want to take one of your firsts, how about a kiss?

"Excuse me?"

"Have you been kissed before?"

"No."

"Well then, close your eyes,"

I do not know why but she obeyed and closed her eyes. I say close, she actually squeezed them shut. I whispered in her ear, "Lay down so I can get on top of you,"

This time she had some thing to say.

"You are already going to take away my first kiss; I will not however let you back on me!"

"I believe you have no choice." I forced my self on her.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She demanded.

"I thought I told you not to scream."

"I am not screaming, I am shouting, there is a difference, look it up!"

"Right that is it, I gave you a chance, but you have completely ruined your chances of survival."

I summoned my fan and put it to her neck. "Any lasts words mew?"

"My name is Lettuce."

"Like I care!" I raised my fan and got ready to strike.

* * *

><p>Astie: I smell a cliff hanger!<p>

Lettuce: Firstly, how can you smell a cliff hanger and two, I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!

Astie: First it is an expression and secondly you cannot die because this is a five chapter story

Lettuce: that is all right then, how come Pai is not awake yet?

Astie: How would I know?

Lettuce: How hard did you hit him?

Astie: As hard as I could, No one can hide from Astie *poses like a super hero*

Lettuce: Is he breathing?

Astie: Yes

Lettuce: I have an Idea

Astie: And what is that

Lettuce: I will kiss him!

Pai: I AM AWAKE, HALILUJA!

Lettuce: *Kisses him any way*

Pai: Frozen in place.

Astie: I cannot guarantee that I will update during the holidays but I will do my best. 5 reviews plz see ya

*-)


	2. Beg me

Astie: Hey I am back!

Lettuce: Hiya!

Pai: ...

Astie: What is up with Pai?

Lettuce: He is still out of it

Astie: Do I need to get out the fish again? *fetches a bucket*

Girtin the fish: Glup, glup, glup, glup (But I am too shy to come out!)

Astie: Shut up fish!

Lettuce: Oh so you can talk to fish!

Astie: Yeah for, like, 2 minutes ago, took a fishy potion that the professor from help I'm a fish made especially for me!

Lettuce: I thought you through her back in to the ocean

Astie: No, I through Gertrude back; this is my new intern Girtin.

Girtin: Glup

Lettuce: You do realise what you're a intern for?

Girtin: Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup (Yeah, I am going to be a star! *Eyes glint*)

Lettuce: no you're an intern to hitting people in the face!

Girtin: Glup? (Huh?)

Astie: yeah sorry

Girtin: Well then I will be going!

Lettuce: It spoke!

Girtin: Yep, I am a talking fish, and I would have made you millions!

Astie: Oh shut it Girtin, you are fired! I will get someone else!

Girtin: but before I go... * Slaps Astie in the face with his tail fin*

Astie: EWWWW FISH TALE KUTIES! *Washes face*

Lettuce: *Chuckles*

Astie: Oh, you think that was funny huh?

Pai: yep and so did I.

Lettuce: Pai, you are not dazed anymore!

Oceania: Oh so me making a fool of myself is the trick?

Pai: Yeah

Astie: It is hard to get good fish employees these days! *sighs*

Pai: Anyhow, Lettuce?

Lettuce: Y-yes Pai-san?

Pai: Gomen nasai  
>Lettuce: why are you saying sorry?<p>

Pai: For reacting like I did, it was wrong.

Astie: Yeah, now he is being a gentleman

Pai: *narrows eyes* only to Lettuce

Astie: whatever, lettuce, can you do the disclaimer plz?

Lettuce: Hai, STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Astie: now on to chapter 2

I Beg of you

"_Any last words little mew?"_

"_My name is lettuce!"_

"_Like I care!" He raised his fan, ready to strike._

Pai POV

"As I raised my fan, ready to end the life of this pathetic human, I caught sight of her ocean blue eyes, they were wet with tears.

"Please d don't kill me!" lettuce chocked out.

"Beg me, I will not kill you."

"I am begging you, please spare me!"

"Do as I say and I will not lay a single finger on you, well, in a none violent way."

"Okay, I will not stop you."

"Good now lay down," I kissed her neck, "and relax"

Lettuce POV

There are a couple of flaws that suspend in my body. One, smart; too smart for my own being, I am also known as braniac or a geek at school, two, glasses; not helpful when people knock them off my face, then been accidently on purpose been crushed. But getting called specs or four eyes isn't what is getting me into trouble right now. My lowest flaw is not been able to stand up for myself. There is a cyniclon asking me to relax while he courts me. I do not know why or how he plans to do this to me. Most likely because I am most vulnerable out of the group; even Purin can look after her and her siblings, me I cannot even protect myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut as soon as he leaned in; too scared to watch him take away my first kiss .His lips came softly upon mine; this kiss was not as bad as I thought it was going to be I thought he would be more forceful, but it was sweet and innocent tasting; I did not expect my hand to idly place my hands on to his face. I could feel my cheeks fluster a deep pink colour as I whipped my fingers back and placed them on to the bed. Pai pushed his chest further into me, setting of furious amounts of emotions reflecting off me at all different angles. I wanted to push him away, but my instincts told me they would rather go through this then be killed. He pushed up my blouse; quick and boldly like an athme piercing the cold air, I sucked in a nervous breathe while his lean fingers travelled up and across the bottom of my bust; leaving a trail of tingly scratches that was made with his long, sharp nails.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I moaned.

"What do you mean?" Pai mumbled.

"Why not Ichigo, Minto or Zakaro; why me?"

Pai flopped on to the bed, land on his side. But he did not stop molesting her.

"I think you already know the answer; Minto looks young, so she is too young for me to molest. Zakaro is strong, she could easily over power me, Ichigo, well Kisshu would most likely try to kill me therefore there is only one mew left other than that yellow mew, you."

"I am too young, I am only 15."

"Ah maybe on your planet, But on mine anyone over 13 is allowed to mate."

"But we are not on your planet."

"So, it does not matter; your too nice to hit me or try to get away, face it little mew," He hovered over me once more, grabbed both of my wrists with his rough hands and squeezed. "You're nothing but a weak, helpless, childish excuse for a super hero."

This was it; I had enough of people treating me this way, I was finally going to stick up for myself. Starting with Pai.

"You are wrong!" I winced.

"Pardon, sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Can't hear me? You are joking, I would have thought your over grown ears could pick up any sound."

"What did you say?" Pai snarled into my ear.

"Okay, a human has better hearing than you."

"I do not know what you are playing at, but I suggest you stop." Pai's hands enveloped my wrists even tighter; they were on the verge of breaking.

_Come on Retasu, think, where is you pendant._

I scanned the room and saw it lying on the floor. I thought of an idea.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that, and FYI, I would very much appreciate it if you DID NOT TRY TO BREAK MY WRISTS!" I practically screeched at him as a skilfully threaded my right leg through to Pai's left side and with all my strength, Side kicked him, he was not prepared for this so he fell off of the bed. Unfortunately, he landed in the pathway in which I was going to grab the pendant.

_Oops, I was supposed to use my left leg! Retasu, how can you be so stupid!_

_I have to get that pendant, DIVE! _For a change I listened to my head and ran towards him, then I dived over, however before I could reach it, Pai grabbed my leg and pulled me under him.

"Well looks like you have run out of luck!" Pai smirked evilly.

"No!"

"Well, I believe I said if you did not cooperate, you will end up dead."

Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"On the other hand, I might just rape you first!"

"Get off of me you Baka!" I kicked and thrashed about under him, by accident my leg when in between his legs and struck him where it hurts. He howled in pain and grasped his groan. I made a break for the pendant.

"You are dead!" Pai hissed ferociously.

"We will see!"

MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHASIS!

Oceania: Chapter 2 done and dusted.

Retasu: PAI STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE! *cowards in the corner*

Pai: Retasu...

Retasu: YOU CAN NOT CALL ME THAT!

Oceania: What is up with her?

Pai: shut up you baka

Oceania: *Face turns red steam comes out of ears*

Pai: you really need to work on your anger management

Oceania: what ever

Lettuce: Oceania do not let him come near me please.

Pai: You do realise this is your fault Oceania

Oceania: Fine I will talk to her in the mean time, see you all next time.

Pai: hopefully it won't take you two months this time.


	3. The green mew finally fights back

Oceania: hey I'm back

Pai: finally

Oceania: sorry but I have a little system on when I update. I tend to update the stories that readers are more interested in. This is one of the less reviewed stories.

Pai: So nowone likes this story?

Oceania: well; actually 10 people like this story.

Lettuce: D don't forget people who haven't reviewed, plus people who do not have an account. *still cowering in fear in the corner

Pai: Ret- lettuce come on out please I am not going to hurt you

Lettuce: y yeah r right

Oceania: listen Retasu Pai is not going to hurt you

Lettuce: Yes he is

Oceania: Come here

Lettuce: *slowly walks to Oceania*

Oceania: *Whispers something in lettuce's ear*

Pai: great more secrets

Lettuce: Really?

Oceania: yep

Lettuce: *stares at Pai* I forgive you

Pai: Okay what did you say Oceania?

Oceania: you will found out soon Lettuce disclaimer please.

Lettuce: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Oceania: let the story commence!

The green mew finally fights back

Pai POV

Silence. One of the most recognised sounds the world has ever known; that this room I am standing in has ever known. The Mew that stood before me; her bright sea green eyes staring straight into my own, her white face etched into an angry grimace, her fists clenched together so forcefully that my nose picked up the scent of blood. I had never seen this girl so furious before. She was the quiet one, always putting herself down. Now, it was almost like she was a different person. She was now fully transformed and ready to battle for her life. I could tell that this was not going to be like the many other times I had fought this mew. As a matter of fact,

I was not even certain that I would win.

"So little mew; you have finally discovered what courage is!" I clapped in a sarcastic way.

"I've always known what courage is Pai; I just haven't discovered it in myself; that is, until you pushed it out of me." Lettuce smiled. "Who knew that all it took for me to stand up for myself was when an alien attempted to rape me."

"Not attempted, I will, when you're beaten down and have no energy left to fight." I raised my fan and sent a lightning bolt straight towards her, however, before it hit her she quickly fell to her stomach, making the bolt impale my wardrobe and cause an explosion on a small scale.

"Do you know what, Pai?" Lettuce began while standing back on her feet. "I cannot believe that I actually just did that, never thought I would be so reluctant to dodge a hit by your attack."

"What do you mean by reluctant?"

"If I was hit by that attack; the chance I would still be standing in the exact place I am now would be certain." Lettuce chuckled. "Looks like you have lost your touch, Pai, or are you actually realising that I have become a lot stronger all of a sudden!"

"Looks like courage isn't the only thing you have seemed to conjure up. You have got a bit of a mouth on you now as well." I raised my fan for another attack. "Now I would take great pleasure in wiping that pathetic smile of your face. Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" I sent a whirlwind hurdling towards the green mew, this time she did not move. She had summoned her castonettes and had made a wall of water surrounding her. My attack blew the water away to unveil an unharmed girl.

"Well well, you really are something aren't you Lettuce?"

"I don't know if I should be flattered or fell grotesque that you actually said my name."

"Trust me it is not out of flattery."

"Then, are you finally starting to realize that you may not win this fight."

"Oh I am going to win this fight, whether it takes the rest of my life."

"So you admit that I have become a challenge."

That was the final straw; I had enough of wasting my time with this poignant girl. I teleported behind her and struck her with my fan.

"FUU-RII-SEN!"

The blast hit her like a ton of bricks as she flew into the wall in front of her, creating what appeared and could have been mistaken to be a smoke screen. When the smoke finally withered away, the silhouette of the fallen mew that was supposed to be lying unconscious on the floor was rising slowly like a zombie from a grave.

"I have got to hand it to you Lettuce; you are quite the women." I sneered as I approached the helpless mew. "Too bad nowone is going to see your doleful face again."

"Y your calling me doleful when you are the one who enjoys watching people suffer?" Lettuce held her side while stifling a laugh. "Don't make me laugh you emotionless bastard!" Her whole body shaking with not fear but pain. When I had reached her battered and bruised body, I torpid my hand up to her temple and brushed a strand of her golden green tresses behind her ear. What surprised me that she did not even flinch at my touch. I elevated my fan over my head, ready to watch it soar through the air until it raided her cheek. Instead, I watched her eyelids open to reveal the most tremulous eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. Her beautiful emerald eyes shone dully into space, her black pupils attempted to suck me in then and there, fresh tears began to form at the bottom of her eyelid. This cause some kind of sticky substance that was on her long eyelashes to run down her flushed cheeks.

I never felt so powerless in my life

"Originally, you lived on Earth, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Then technically, are we not your family and friends too?" Lettuce let the water works begin as she flung her arms around my neck. At first, I was condemned to push the mew away, but my savant heart refused to let me. Instead, I dropped my fan and hugged the tired mew close to my body. I closed my eyes to savour the moment.

_What the hell is wrong with you!_

I heared my conscious speak to me as I fell to my knees, the mew following my actions.

_Do you know who is in your embrace? Finish her off!_

I Listened to my head and violently push the sobbing mew onto the floor, only giving her a second to squeal in pain as I straddled over her waist. Her eyes were now tightly closed as she prepared for the worst. I slid my claws down her sides, desperate to see some of her flawless skin.

"Retransform now please." I asked nicely. Fortunately for me she obeyed and turned back into her normal form. I held out my hand, telling her to give me her pendant. That she was not so keen on and lightly shook her head.

"What if I promise that l'll be gentle with you?" My voice vibrated of the room's walls; genuinely honest and caring. Lettuce cocked her head to the side; it seemed like she did not know what I was on about. I sucked in a nervous breath before saying what would most likely send Lettuce over a cliff.

"I cannot sleep with you unless you're completely disarmed."

Oceania: Tehe I am going to leave it there because I am evil

SILENCE

Oceania: Okay where has everyone got to?

Lettuce: Pai, go slower

Oceania: WTF?

Pai: I can't go any slower

Oceania: what in the world?

Lettuce: Oh yes!

Oceania: Okay that's it *opens the closet*

Pai: *teleports with Retasu*

Oceania: Gotcha, or not *stares in the closet* must have imagined it

Lettuce: That was close

Pai: yes too close, but *Whispers something in her ear*

Lettuce: Pai! *blushes and smacks him*

Pai: well it's true.

Oceania: there you to are!

Lettuce: Oceania!

Oceania: where have you to been?

Pai: nowhere that concerns you

Oceania: what ever I will update when I have 15 reviews oh and when you find it next time, the rating may have changed to M

Lettuce: WHAT!

Oceania: bye *-)


End file.
